


Work

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:37:19
Rating: ExplicitMature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Tonks tries to distract Percy from work





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You're sitting on the Howard file."

Tonks glared at the redhead seated before her, her hair changing to a vibrant red of her own to show her anger at the annoying prat who was driving her batty. "That's all you've got to say?"

"Well," the word was drawled out deliberately, a ginger brow arching as Percy sat back in his chair, "yes, I think that's it. Could you kindly get your arse off my desk now? I've got work to do, as you well know."

"You...you...wanker!" She finally spat, making a face as she realized that wasn't quite as insulting as he deserved. She'd have said bastard, normally, but she respected Molly and Arthur too much to make such statements, even if their third oldest son deserved it.

"You happen to like it when I wank." He said with a slight smirk, his spectacles sliding down his nose just enough to make her hand itch to pull them off or push them back up.

"A gentleman does not say such things to ladies," she said loftily, doing her best to look down her nose at him for being such a vulgar twat.

"Yes, I have heard that before. I suppose it's quite fortunate, then, that your current behavior is far from ladylike," he said dryly, letting his eyes move over her naked form, which was perched right in the middle of his desk.

"Are you saying I'm not a lady?" Tonks glared, skin flushing, though this time _not_ from arousal for this stubborn, obnoxious workaholic.

"Would you please raise your left arsecheek so I can retrieve the file I need?" He avoided answering her question, giving her a pinched look as a muscle in his right cheek twitched.

"File?" She snorted, raising her arse and shoving the file across the desk. "There's your precious bloody file, Percy. See if it keeps you warm at night and sucks you until you're hoarse from begging. I've got better things to do than be insulted."

Her righteous indignation lasted all of three seconds. As soon as the file was out from beneath her, smooth palms gripped her legs and spread them wide, pulling her to the edge of the desk. His chair moved and then, sweet heaven on Earth, his tongue was teasingly licking her wet lips. "Hmm...you're already so wet, love," he said pompously, in the tone that made her torn between hexing him or snogging him senseless.

"Perhaps I just ogled men along the way here? Sexy Muggle men with tight T-shirts and denims," she replied with a smirk. "It may not be anything to do with you at all, git."

"It's for me," he muttered against her thigh before biting down. "Better be for me, Tonks."

"I admit nothing," she moaned, her fingers moving into his short red hair and pulling him closer. "Stop talking."

For once, he actually listened, his tongue lapping at her, nose brushing against her clit, face buried between her thighs. She moved her legs over his shoulders, leaning back to rest her weight on her palm, which was lying flat on a stack of folders. Well, it had originally been put down on a sharp paperweight, nicking the middle, but she'd quickly readjusted and found a flat surface.

Percy approached sex just as he approached everything in life: with fierce determination to excel and be the best at what he chose to do. God, she loved his drive and infuriating need to succeed. Her fingers left his hair to caress her breast, gently rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger as his hand joined his tongue. He teased her until she was sweaty, begging, and trembling with pleasure.

When he thrust two fingers into her, sucking hard on her clit, his other hand squeezing her arse, she couldn't hold back any longer. She didn't merely stumble over the edge, she took a flying, joyful leap. Coming with a whimper, her hand slid and suddenly her back hit his desk hard, papers and quills falling to the floor, her head hitting his nameplate. "Fucking hell," she cursed, glaring at the top of his curly head as he chuckled against her cunt.

Then he was nibbling on her clit and his fingers were twisting and turning and stroking and she forgot about the pain in his head and remembered she was having one of the best orgasms ever, well, at least, during the last couple of days. When he had her moaning his name a second time, the world tilting and her lips curled into a goofy sated grin, he rolled his chair back.

"I trust that will satisfy you while I finish my work?" he said haughtily, his face covered with her juices. He stuck his tongue out, rolling it slightly to get feeling in it once again, still managing to look prim and proper despite their heated activities.

Running a hand through her now violet hair, she smiled slowly. Getting off the desk, she fell to her knees, giving him an innocent look as she unfastened his trousers and freed his erection. Stroking it firmly, she smiled sweetly, "Go ahead and work, Percy. I'll keep myself entertained."

The End


End file.
